A Little Slant Of Light Upon The World
by kamikam
Summary: Kagomes not Kikyous reincarnations, some one else is, maybe even more than one. A new enemy will emerge out of no were. Sesshoumarus coldness melts down. Kagomes Changing, her fathers alive.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Little slant of light upon The world**_

_**Chapter 1**_

** Harder life **

Its been 2 years they've searched for Naraku, and 2 years they've searching for half of the jewel. Everyone in the group has been getting stronger and smarter with there defense and skills. Inuyasha of course hasn't changed with his attitude with everyone but he is still strong. Sango has been practicing with her hiraikotsu and her sword. Miroku meditates more often now and his prayers are stronger. Shippo's fox fire is a tiny bit stronger than a year ago, he's been practicing with kirara. Kagomes miko powers are beyond stronger than when she first came into the past. She learns new things every day and is practicing to put up a barrier.

The group was about to set up camp when a giant lizard with 2 shards came from the shadows.

"Miko, you have the shards, give them to me." it said in a gruff tone. Kagome then stepped back for a minute and looked around to see Inuyasha was no were to be seen. She then grabbed her bow and arrows and aimed for his heart. She let go and the lizard turned to dust.

"Great job Kagome, but we could of done that" Sango said. Kagome then picked up the shards and formed it together with the rest on her neck, she then turned to everyone.

"Were is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in an angry and sad voice.

"I don't know, he left right when we wanted to set up" Miroku said. Kagome then grabbed her backpack.

"Lets go find a spring and take a bath, Sango." Sango's eyes then lit up.

"Yea, shippo stay here with miroku and make sure he doesn't come, ok?"

"Ok" he said sadly. Kagome then ran towards Sango and she took her wrist and they ran into the forest in search for a spring. Once they found one there was no hesitating when they slipped into the hot bubbling water.

"Aahh, this feels wonderful." Kagome said wile sighing.

"We have to do this often" Sango then sighed herself. Both girls relaxed into the water. Kagomes eyes then shot open as she looked to her side to see piercing red eyes looking hungrily at her.

"Sango!" she then covered her breast at the same time .

"What is it kago-" she was cut off by seeing the demon.

"He has a shard."

"so miko you can sense the sacred jewel shard, you will make a fine mate, your scent is pleasant, your quite attractive, and you're a very strong miko" he smiled hungrily. Kagome then frowned in disgust. He was handsome for a demon, his long coal-black hair, red eyes and a built body, but he was somehow hideous inside.

"Leave Kagome alone, I will kill you before you can touch her!" Sango yelled wile putting a towel around herself. Kagome then got out and wrapped a towel around her too. She then looked around for her bow and arrows.

"Sango, we don't have our weapons" she whispered.

"My dear miko, if you come easily I wont kill your friend, but if you struggle then I will love the chase." he then stepped forward and at the same time Sango got in front of Kagome protectively as her sister.

"Like I said you wont touch her" Sango hissed out.

"Sango no, I don't want you hurt" Kagome then stepped in front of her and put out her hands,

"stop" Kagome then saw a flash of red and soon she fell to the ground. Slowly she went unconscious wile hearing Sango cry out her name.

When Kagome woke up she looked around. She was in Kaede's hut

what happened? she got up slowly and left the hut. There outside she saw Inuyasha and everyone sitting on the ground looking out into nothing. Sango was the first to notice her friend. She smiled weakly,

"Kagome your awake"

"what's going on?"

"Kagome lets go talk" Sango then got up and grabbed Kagome's hand and led her back into the hut. Silently she sat down and kagome fallowed her in suit.

"What's going on?"

"Remember before you got nocked out?"

"Yes"

"well remember that demon?"

"Yes, get to the point Sango" kagome said wearily.

" well he got away, and Inuyasha got you before he did, he was ganna take you, and now we think he's going to be our new enemy, after Naraku dies, he ganna take his place and be stronger, he's going to keep trying to get you, and you are in danger"

"Inuyasha saved me?"

"Yea, he was going to rip that guys head off, and he almost died from that demons poison."

"Wait what?"

"When that demon tried to reach for you, Inuyasha pushed him then it grabbed his hand and put poison into him, but he let go and took off to who knows were." kagome then shot up and ran out the hut to inuyasha. When he looked up she was embracing him. He hugged her back wile she started to cry.

"Im sorry that happed to you" he then pulled away.

"I need to talk to you...alone" he then looked at every one.

"Ok,ok, we're leaving" Miroku then grabbed Shippo and they went into the hut with Sango and Kirara. Inuyasha then looked into Kagome teary gaze and smiled.

"Im sorry im always a jerk, I should of never left you alone and im sorry" he then hugged her.

"I love you, kagome." her eyes snapped open and she stopped breathing.

"I...i.love you too" he then kissed her. Her heart was beating faster than ever and she felt as if she were free. Tears stung at her eyes as she smiled into his kiss.

he loves me, me as in kagome, not Kikyou he pulled away and smiled down at her, his ears then twitched as his head snapped to the hut. He growled when he heard a small 'he heard us, get down Shippo'

"Were you listening to us you damn monk!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. And then stepped away and looked at kagome wile she blushed.

"We better get going or Naraku finds all the shard before us."

The day went by slow because of all the fighting, and they only got a small piece of the jewel. Every one was getting ready to sleep after they ate and set up for the night. Kagome was already asleep when she hit her sleeping bag with Shippo cuddled to her side. Soon after every one dozed off after her. When Kagome woke up it was dark and the moon was the only light. Looking at her watch she nearly gasped.

its only 3 a.m. and im well rested. her head snapped up at the sound of wind blowing the leaves around. She then noticed some one missing from the group.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and... were's Inuyasha? she then jumped up and grabbed her bows and arrows. Silently she walked into the forest. When she tripped over an unseen rock she looked up to see Inuyasha in Kikyou's arms. They didn't notice her there. Silently she got up and sat behind a bush. After a while she heard them talking.

"Inuyasha soon you will be with me in hell."

"Kikyou I cant, not yet."

"Its because if my reincarnation!" she hissed.

"No, I cant go without collecting all the jewels."

"Then will you be with me."

"I don't want you to go to hell I was going to use the jewel to bring your life back." he said happily.

"but if my reincarnation dies then my soul will be mine and I will be alive, then you could use the jewel to become human"

"Yea, but w..what about kagome."

"She will die"

"how?"

"You will trick her and then kill her." Kagome's eyes widened as she sat there in shock. Inuyasha didn't say anything after that, and she just heard movement of cloths. Fast she got up and charged back to camp, with tears pricking at her eyes. When she got to camp she laid down and cried silently.

lets act like nothing happened, I know he loves her because she is his first, I cant help that, but it still hurts she then fell into a deep nightmare, replaying what happened that night.

She woke the next day to yelling. Snapping her eyes open and regretting it, as the sun burned her eyes. Adjusting to the light she sat up and looked around. Sango with a pissed off look on her face, Miroku with a huge frown were looking angrily at Inuyasha. Shippo first notice his okaasan, he jumped to her arms and sobbed on her shoulder.

"What's going on?" Kagome yelled out over the arguing group. Sango's eyes softened when she looked at the miko.

"Inuyasha left to who knows were last night and a lowly demon came into camp and took some of the shards" Sango said angrily. Inuyasha looked at Kagome then he flattened his ears.

"I didn't leave!" he yelled.

"Everyone calm down, we can find the rest" Kagome said calmly as sadness took over her mind at realizing he betrayed them. Kagome looked at everyone then to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, did you really leave last night, tell me the truth." she said calmly hiding her sadness. She was hoping he would tell the truth.

"No" he said simple.

TRADER, TRADER, he is such a fucked up liar. her unknown voice yelled.

hey shuddup, who are you any ways she asked herself.

your demon sideit said annoyedly.

but im not demon

well you'll find out soon but I come out from you when your hurt too much insideit said happily. Kagome's gaze shot up when she hear her name.

"Kagome?" Sango asked warily. Kagome then smiled at her friend then looked at the inu-hanyou. Her eyes softened,

"if he sais he's not lying then I go with him, any ways he's never lied to me before, he is my best friend." Kagome smiled when he hung his head.

I hope he's guilty about lying to me that bastard her demon yelled.

you curse a lot you know she said.

member im a mean demon, gerrrr the demon her growled like a tiger making kagome giggle. Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry im just thing about things" she then sighed and looked at Shippo." I think we should get going and look for the shards" she then got up and started packing . After a few secondsstood there looking at Kagome sadly.

why did I lie, she believed me so easily he then started helping her pack up.

The group got through the day with only three pieces of the jewel. Kagome pulling a twig out of her hair got up.

"u guys make camp, wile me and Sango go for a needed bath," she then grabbed her pack and Sango's wrist and bolted for the nearby springs. Jumping in after undressing Kagome sighed and ducked under the water. Coming up she saw Sango's worried expression looking at her.

"Kagome some things going on your not telling me." Kagome then looked Sango in the face.

"Its nothing really" she said happily. Lathering shampoo into her hair she gazed out into the sky.

"Kagome are you sure?"

"Yes im fine"

"I am your friend, you can tell me anything, ok."

"Ok" she then smiled at Sango and rinsed her hair.

"Hey can I use some of that stuff?" kagome nodded and handed her the bottle. After both girls washed every inch of there body the relaxed into the water chatting.

"Sango its getting dark, we should get out"

"yea, lets go" they both then jumped out and dressed quickly. Walking a little ways kagome stoped.

"What's wrong?" Sango whispered.

"I...I sense a shard"

"were?"

"Come on I'll show you" she then grabbed Sango hand and dashed to the shard. She stopped a little ways and got behind a little tree when she knew who was on the other side. Sango looked at her confusingly.

"What's wrong, who's over th-" Sango peeped on the other side and gasped silently.

"That little, im ganna kill him once we get to camp" she said angrily and Kagome put her hand on her shoulder.

"Kikyou has the jewel"

"w...what"Sango was about to jump up but Kagome pulled her down.

"Sango please, don't lets just go back to camp, don't say anything once he comes back ok, please" kagome could feel the tears that burned her eyes as Sango got up with kagome by her side and they left. After a few minutes kagome broke down into tears. Sango then pulled to into a hug holding her friend.

"Its ok kagome, he wont hurt you again" she said wile caressing her back. Kagome then soon fainted and Sango picked her up(member Sango is really strong, look at her boomerangs its heavier than kagome) and walked towards camp, kagome then whispered before falling back into her faint.

"Please don't tell inu that we saw him, please don't" she then fell back. The next day kagome woke up to some one beside her. Opening her eyes she saw Sango sitting beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little Slant Of Light Upon The World**

**_Chapter 2_**

"Morning kagome" she said groggily.

"Morning to you too" sitting up she looked around. No one was there only her Sango and Shippo.

"Were is every one?"

"Miroku's in a near by town getting supplies and inuyasha is hunting."Sango said calmly.

"You didn't tell inuyasha about what we saw, did you?"

"No, not yet, I want to yell and rip his stupid ears off and feed him it for lunch but I guess I have to keep my word." Sango then sighed sadly.

"Its ok Sango, I can live, lets just go get cleaned up and pack" kagome then grabbed her bag and left for the spring. Sango then started packing a little and sat trying to control herself so she wouldn't kill the hanyou. Soon enough inuyasha came and sat a deer in front of Sango. Sango looked up at him angrily.

"S...Sango why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry I was just thinking, go get miroku." inuyasha was then off. Kagome was back after Sango skinned the deer.

"Did Inuyasha come back?"

"Yea."

"Were is he."

"Went off to get Miroku and Shippo." Sango then looked at her friend and worry spread across her face, she then laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Faster than she could blink, Kagome fiercely embraced her. After a couple of seconds Sango held her wile she cried.

"Kagome you can do better than him, its his loss, because what kinda guy would give up you for the dead?" she then smiled as kagome pulled away to look in her eyes.

"Its his first love, what should I expect."

"Kagome, it was just like puppy love." after saying that kagome fell into laughter.

"What's so funny."

"Inuyasha's a dog demon and you said it was just puppy love." Sango's eyes then turned sad as she looked at the girl who she pitied. Kagome laughed to get the sadness out, but she saw that Kagome's laughter wasnt the same, it was scarred with sadness and regret. Sango then pulled kagome into another hug.

"Kagome just calm down and stop fake laughing, its not you, your happy and cheery, you never fake laugh."

"I have to, so I can get my mind off of sadness."

"Well don't fake with me, if you want a shoulder to cry on I have two, if you need some one to talk to you have me, don't hide ok." kagome could feel the tears burning at her eyes, but she wouldnt let them pass. Sango then rubbed her back which made her start to sob quitly. After 5 min with kagome still crying they heard there worried companions. Looking up Kagome then wiped the tears away and pulled away from Sango.

"What's wrong with you?" inuyasha asked in an annoyed voice.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." she then smiled faking up at him which to her sadness he believe it. She then got up and started to pack up everyone things, but she stopped to look at everyone talking to each other, Sango gave her sideway glances. Inuyasha then stood up and looked at kagome.

"Hurry up, we have shards to hunt for!" he yelled at her. Sango's eyes then pierced into him as anger took control over her.

"Inuyasha why don't you just leaver her alone, she is picking up after you, helping you, and sitting here while her soul slowly dies!"

"Well she is the one who shattered the jewel in the fir-"

"shut up, you think she meant to brake the jewel, she knows she has to find them, but cant you stop lying to her, I know what you did, and before that you said you loved her, you are a pathetic fucking stupid ass lying bastered!" she then stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand to drag her off into the woods. When she stopped kagome had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I...im tired...of all..this"

"kagome why don't you go home and rest for a while."

" I cant, I have to look for the shards." she then got up and walked back to camp. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree looking down at her while she finished packing. After she finished, she looked up at him and to every one else.

"Lets go, we have no time to waist." picking up Shippo (who was still sleeping) she walked through the forest while everyone trailed behind her.

That month pasted by fast, with all the hunting for the jewel and fighting off demons, they decided to take a brake for a while. Kagome the one who needed it most, Wouldnt really get a relaxing one. She still had to cook and clean after everyone. After a week ago the group decided to abandon there duties to clean up or make food, so they put kagome in charge of it. She's been doing every ones dirty work for a week and she's getting quite tired of it. She hardly gets sleep or time to eat, she's lost a lot of weight and is now a bone. There was only three more weeks until she finally turned 18, and she could be free from school for a little while, well until college if she even has good enough grades. After kagome made dinner and set up camp she decided to go for a walk. Walking slowly into the forest until she was at a small stream and she looked up to the sky. The moon basked onto her milky pail skin while she sat down, thinking of how to fix her life. Only to have her mind snap to reality when she heard crunching of grass. Jumping to her feet she turned to stair into blood red eyes. Gasping she stepped back only to have him come closer.

"W...what do you want?" she said shaky.

"You my love." he then smiled as there game went on while she stepped back and he forward.

"What do you want with me?"

"Just plain you, you don't know how strong and powerful you are, or how beautiful." he then smiled seductively as she backed into a tree. He pressed against her, putting both hands on one side of her head.

"I am not strong!"

"You are changing, I can feel and see it in you, your appearance is already changing as we speak." he said while gazing down her body hungrily.

"I cant be changing, im human, humans don't change!" she then struggled to get away.

"You aren't a human, you're a demon, well your changing to be one."

"How do you know?" she asked bitterly.

"I can see it myself and you aura."

"Can you please leave." she nearly whimpered after giving up on struggling.

"I don't think so, not until I get what I came for." he then smiled and came closer to her and at the same time she saw movement behind him and then, he was nocked away from her. Slowly she looked up to gaze into deep golden eyes, but these were different, they held secretive and amusement in them.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, its so nice for you to join us, I was just about to leave." said the red eyed demon.

"Leave Shinkinji, now or I will kill you on the spot." Sesshoumaru said calmly not taking his eyes from Kagome's.

"Goodbye my love, we will meet again." he was then off.

Looking down kagome felt a power go through her, and her vision turned white. Sesshoumaru looked at her and instantly stepped a few feet back as a white barrier surrounded her, and her eyes were white, her hair was flying viscously around her. Then it finally came to him, her aura was different so was her appearance. Her hair started getting longer and had more silky and tone to it, she had two stripes on both her cheeks they were midnight blue, and a small tripe in the middle of the two, a cross star formed on her forehead the same color as the stripes. A long tail the same color as her hair came from behind her, ripping through her skirt, her ears pointed, she had small fangs, and her body, he nearly drooled, her breast got a lot bigger, her curves filled out, and her legs were long and thin, her skin was now pail almost the color of the moon. Soon her barrier went down and her eyes faded to a midnight blue. She looked tiredly at him and slid to the ground, not braking the gaze. He came closer as she straightened her self.

"You are the hanyou's wench?" he asked.

"Its kagome, and im not his damn wench!"

"Do you not realize that you are changed?"

"No all I remember is seeing white and power shocking through me, why." she then got up and crawled to the edge of the stream and nearly fell in as she saw herself.

"W...what h..happened to me!" she then fell on her butt.

"It seems you have changed, your not a human, be grateful." he then turned and started walking.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, thank you." he then stopped but it didn't last long as he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Little Slant Of Light Upon The World**

**_Chapter 3_**

Kagome cried silently for her confusion she got up and started running towards the well when she heard Inuyasha coming for her. She nearly screamed at the feeling of running, it excited her, but it all ended as she came in sight of the well. Jumping in she felt the blue mist spread around her, and when she jumped out, her head started throbbing. Faster than she thought, she was already in her house.

"Mom, I need to talk to you!" she then walked into the kitchen. When her mom turned she dropped her cup, letting it smash to the ground.

"K..kagome." she then smiled sadly as she sat down, motioning kagome to sit next to her.

"Mom, what happened."

"It's a long story, honey."

"I have time, I need to know." her mom then got up and went to the living room to sit some were comfortable.

"Well first, were's Souta and gramps?"

"Grandpa took Souta to town for some new herbs."

"Ok, now tell me." her mother then looked at the ground.

"It started a long time ago, we are not from this time, your father, he is not dead, well not yet, and as you can see you are a demon, I am a demon only by mating. I was from 5oo years in the past also, I fell in the well when I was 15, and it go's up until your grate grandmother, it'll keep going down. The well only lets our children through when they turn 15, and when they are 18 the changed. Your father was the only demon in our family, your grandmother fell in the well but never fell in love she already had a love in this era, and she only made friends there, but she spent most of her time here. Me and you are the only people in the family who have spent most of there life on the other side of the well, me and both you have fallen in love with a demon."

"Wait I haven't fallen for a demon, only a half demon, but I will never be with him."

"You were not meant to be with Inuyasha, you were betrothed to someone else, but I can not say yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You were betrothed when you were born, once you turn 18 you will learn who it is, and you will meet your father, but for some odd reason you too early to have changed, you were supposed to change in a couple of weeks."

"Its probably because of my stress, but what exactly am I?"

"You are different from me and your father, we are inu/neko demons, but it seems like Midoriko chose you, and so did other women, you are part of us but part of you is another."

"Well I'll ask Kaede when I go back, but is there anything else you have to tell me?"

"Well you do have a weapon, thats just for you, and you have my weapon." she then got up and ran upstairs. In more than 5 min she came back with a large bundle, setting it down in front of Kagome, she sat back down.

"This is your twin swords, midoriko and other demons will transform it and tell you about it when they come to see you," she said handing her the largest bundle.

"When will they see me?"

"Soon I hope, but for now you should get to sleep ill tell you more tomorrow." she then kissed her forehead. Kagome got up and left to her room, right when she hit her soft, silky, bed she fell into a blissful sleep.

Kagome's dream

kagome sat up from what seemed like a flower field and she looked around.

were am I?

"you are in the dream realm" said a soft voice. When kagome turned around she nearly jumped.

"W...who are all of you?" she said wile looking at every female in the so called 'realm'. Some of them seemed familiar, but others weren't.

"I am midoriko, I would think you should know me, I have brought all of us here." she then looked at the women next to her.

"I am Kitsami, I am a kitsune, Shippo's mother."she said. She had long orange/brown hair with dazzling light blue eyes, her tail was long enough to wrap around her twice, and she was beautiful.

"I am Iziyoi, of course you know me as Inuyasha's mother." she then smiled at kagome softly. She looked exactly how Inuyasha told her.

"I am Mae, Sesshoumarus mother." she was quite beautiful, she kinda looked like Sesshoumaru, but her black long hair with a red tent to it, her silvery eyes, long black with a silver tip tail, and her kimono was unreal.

"I am Sanura, but every one calls me San, I am Sango's mother." she bowed letting her brown hair cascade down her back, she had dark brown eyes, and she looked exactly like Sango but more mature.

"I am Misaki, Miroku's mother." she waved a little then smiled. She had short black hair with dark brown eyes, she had a blue kimono on.

"I am Saika, Kikyou's mother." she smiled sadly and bowed, she had black back length hair that was pulled into a bun, her eyes were chocolate brown, and she had on a layer cream kimono.

"I am Riena, Rins mother." she had really short dark brown hair and dark green eyes.

"I am Natsuki, Onigumo's mother." she didn't smile, only looked at kagome with guilt and sadness, but tried to smiled. She was beautiful, her pitch black hair and dark red eyes.

"I am Nanami, Kouga's mother." she smiled brightly her icy blue eyes gazing into Kagome's dark blue ones. She had long dark dark brown hair pulled into a low pony tail.

All of them looked at kagome lovingly and happily.

"One at a time we will visit you in your world, as for your sword, I will transform them and they are called the white light and the dark light. Your dagger is called the moons beams, its quite beautiful when it mixes with your spirit, you will be trained by one of us at a time, once a week. I will be the last person to visit you, but first will be Kitsami, all of us will leave you two to talk, goodbye kagome, the next time I see you will be before the battle." and she then turned and put her hands together, then every one was gone except Kagome and Kitsami.

Kitsami then walked over to kagome and motioned for her to sit down, after they were comfortable she started speaking.

"You now know im Shippo's mother, would you like to asked me some questions before we get to training, I will train you kitsune magic,"

"yes, first what happened to you, shippo doesnt really know, why are you here talking to me, what do I have to do with this?" kagome was now confused beyond belief.

"Well when Nakan, Shippo's father went off to fight the 'thunder brothers', I was with shippo calming him down, but then he ran off to get him, and I was left alone at our village. When I went into the forest to go look around for his sister, this man in a baboon suit came to me, captured me, and killed me at his castle when he learned that Nakan died." kitsami had tears in her eyes as the memories came back.

"And for why you are here and in this, is because you are my reincarnation, just a piece of you, the rest of half of you is the others that will speak with you." a single tear then fell from her eye. Kagome then hugged the older demoness, even though she didn't know a lot about her.

"Im sorry I brought back such horrid memories." soon Kitsami calmed down and started speaking.

"Its ok, its been a while, but I've heard you take care of him now, that is wonderful." she smiled at kagome.

"Yea, I want to adopt him."

"You can I will allow it, he needs a mother, and you are perfect." kagome then blushed.

"Thank you."

"Today I will teach you how to change forms."

"W..what?"

"You can change what you look like, you hair, eyes, body, any thing." she then smiled and stood, outstretching a hand for kagome, thoughtfully kagome excepted. She then put her hands together and peace came to her eyes before closing them. She breathed in hard and let it out only to open her eyes to a shocked kagome.

"H..how did you do that?" she said while looking at a now blonde haired, blue eyed, big breast, bimbo from movies.

"I went through you memories and found this." she giggled and said 'chuko', she then changed back.

"First, you must have a full image of that person in you mind, you can make up a person too, just think one by one what they look like. Second think of the hair and exactly the hair nothing else, then the forehead, eyes, face and all that, then down the body. Third act as if when you breath in your changing bodies or clothes. Forth let out your breath and open you eyes, and remember you must be comfortable, like how I put my hands together. Now you try." kagome then smiled and thought of someone. Slowly she closed her eyes and thought one by one the appearance. When she opened she was rewarded with a now Kitsami trying to hold in her giggling.

"What?" Kitsami then waved her hand up and a mirror came up to kagome. She didn't do bad but what she look liked was weird. She now had one grey eye and one yellow eye, long and short purple hair, if she changed her eyes she'd be beautiful.

"Now say chuko, to change back."

"Chuko." and she was back to normal.

"Now try again."

"Ok." she then closed her eyes and thought of something different. Breathing in then out she looked in the mirror, and she nearly gasped. Her long curls of purple hair with dark purple streaks shined In the sun, her light purple eyes sparkled, tiny cat ears twitched at the side of her hear. Her breast were huge, she was really thin, and muscular, her outfit was different also.

"Why do I have a different outfit?"

"I don't know, it looks like you found a way to change cloths, very good kagome you learn fast, you just cut off 2 more day of your training." she then smiled and patted Kagome's back.

"So now what?"

"You go home." kagome then hugged the older kitsune.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, maybe we'll meet again, goodbye." she then disappeared leaving kagome to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Little Slant Of Light Upon The Word**

**_Chapter 4_**

The week pasted while she was still in her time. She waited for the next week to meet the next person in her own little world. At least once a day she thought of why inuyasha never came to get her, but she knew why. She trained with her new power, changing into one person to the next, tricking her mother and brother. Now it only took her 30 seconds to change, and also she changed her outfit to wonderful styles. Today was the day she met the next person for training. It was getting close to dark so she went to her mother and every one in the house to kiss goodnight. Fast she walked to her room and fell onto her bed willingly falling to sleep.

Kagome's dream

"kagome?" her eyes then snapped open as she looked at Iziyoi smiling down at her.

"Hello Iziyoi." she then yawned and sat up as Iziyoi sat beside her.

"Well lets get on with the lesson."

"Wait can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure."

"First, why are you involved in this? No one yet has answered my question about why im exactly here. And what are you going to teach me?"

"Well im here because like the last demoness told you, I am apart of your half, I don't know why exactly you're here, they called me in to come talk to you, and I will teach you how to stay calm, because in the future something bad will happen, and I want you to be calm, like meditation." she then closed her eyes and started breathing slowly, crossing her legs and putting her fingers together.

"Do as I do." kagome then did exactly what she did and they sat there for what seemed like hours. Kagome started getting agrivatated.

"Calm your self kagome, think of yourself at peace and talking to us, because you are the gateway to this world so you could talk to us, that means if there's any problem just do this." kagome then thought about it and before she knew it peace over came her.

See, now we can talk through our mind. kagome was shocked, in the outside world there was no sound what so ever, but in her mind Iziyoi was talking to her.

thats so cool.

are you cold?

no its just the way people talk in my time, like it means its neet.

oh, well kagome you are indeed a fast learner, you can go back to your world, but before I go, next month you will meet two more women in this world, sorry about the confusion, but they can only come twice a month.

oh, ok, goodbye Iziyoi

goodbye young kagome, and please forgive me about how inuyasha is treating you, but you'll find someone new. Kagome's eyes then snapped open but Iziyoi was not there.

"What do you mean." she knew no one would answer but she still said it. Before she could blink she woke up in her bed and nearly screamed. She was floating off her bed, and slowly she fell back down. Looking around to see if any one else saw she got up and packed to go back to the past. She would have to wait until next month to talk more. Next week was her birthday. When she looked outside it was pitch black. While running to the well she changed back into a human and masked her scent. Jumping in to look up at and even beautiful night. Jumping up she was out of the well sitting at the lip gazing at the stars. A huge moon shown itself clearly while the stars danced around it. She then lowered to the ground and laid there gazing lovingly at the beauty, only to snap back to her senses. She sensed a great present, looking around she saw a movement in the shadows. With a snap of her wrist her swords were out and she got in a ready stance. Her mother taught her how to use it while she had free time in the present and her grandfather took her to great swordsmen and Samaria's, so you could say she is a fast learner and she was perfect with a sword. Faster than she could thing there was a flash of white as she fell to the ground. Closing her eyes she concentrated on making a barrier.

please work please please please work when she opened her eyes there was a blue barrier around her and a very amused Sesshoumaru on the other side.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama." she then put the barrier down and instantly was pined to a tree. Looking down into his eyes she nearly jumped. He looked at her with a weird look.

"I said sorry, what's wrong?"

" why have you changed, your back to a human wench."

"I have not changed, only my form and demon scent."

"But why?"

"Because its none of Inuyasha's business to know im a demon."

"Indeed, but you should never hide, its not right."

"But its fun to fool people."

"Not if your life is worth it." he then let her go.

"But it makes it more fun." she then giggled and started running from him. After she lost him she changed into a village woman with a basket in her hands and slowly walked to the village. She stopped as a gust of wind flew past her and sesshoumaru was standing right there. She made her self look shocked then she screamed and ran but that disguise didn't trick him. He then pinned her to the ground.

"Do you dare trick this sesshoumaru." he loved the fact that she was scared of him but hid it.

"sorry, I just wanted to play, im not sleepy, and im bored, I havent played in so long." she then giggled.

"Changed yourself back, I cant stand the look of this village wench." she then smiled and changed back to her demon self and he nearly drooled. She smirked and said,

"you like the way I look Lord Sesshoumaru?" he then got off of her and stood. Jumping up kagome started walking to the village.

"When do you start the search for Naraku?" he asked.

"Im guessing tomorrow, why?"

"I will be joining you in his defeat." he then disappeared leaving kagome to change back to her human.

When she got to camp and started watching out she wasn't surprised not to see inuyasha. As she drifted to sleep she woke to shippo.

"Kagome's back!" he yelled. Opening her eyes she gazed at the small group looking at her.

"K..kagome I was so scared you wouldnt come back!" Sango said while hugging her friend.

"And me too, we missed you dearly."miroku then hugged her, shippo was already hanging by her.

"I missed you all too, but its only been two weeks."

"well to you its been but to us its been a month, remember this is the past." sango said.

"Oh yea. Well were's inuyasha."

"Right here." he said grumpily.

"Nice to see you too inuyasha." she then got up.

"Hey wered you get the swords?"

"There mine."

"Give em' here before you cut yourself." Kagome's anger boiled in her but she calmed her self.

"I can use them."

"Yea and I hate ramen ." he then came up to her and tried to grab them. But with one flick the sword was out and back into its sheath within a half a second. When she looked up, every ones shocked expressions stayed on her. Inuyasha then raised his finger to his cheek and looked to see blood. There on Inuyasha's right cheek was a small scratch.

"W..ere did you learn that?"

"Mom and other people, well lets go there's no time to waist, we're ganna kill Naraku today." she then packed up and left down the path with every one behind her. As they got through the forest and on another path they stopped because of inuyasha. Every one looked at the growling inuyasha unsheathe his sword.

"Get away from my kagome you bastard!" kagome turned and wasn't surprised to see sesshoumaru behind her. Smiling she looked at inuyasha and the smile vanished.

"Oh yea I forgot to tell ya' sesshoumaru is ganna help us kill Naraku."

"We don't need help, now get outa' the way before I kill you too."

"Oh, just try inuyasha." she then smirked as he came to her with speed, and before he knew it, he was pinned to the ground with a very happy kagome on top of him. Giggling she didn't get up.

"Yea I beet you now you have to promise not to harm each other while we're together we need all the help we can get." she looked down at a smirking inuyasha.

"What are you smirking at."

"You know you shouldn't be doing what your doing on me right now, I am a male." she then smacked him. Getting up with a blush she started walking. As they got deeper into the forest there were more demons to fight. After settling near a stream and unpacking for camp, mostly kagome doing all the work. Sango sat against a tree with Kirara in her lap and miroku by her side, they were chatting about who knows what. Inuyasha sat in a tree watching over kagome, and she was tiring easily. Sesshoumaru near by watched with interest.

why does she do there little chores? And why wont they help her. his mind then snapped to reality when he heard a gasp. Looking more deeper into he noticed she was turned towards the deeper end of the forest.

"Hey guys, ill be right back, I gatta check something."

"Hell no, you could get killed, human cant survive out here alone, im going with you."

"NO, stay here im ganna check something out, and you know what im not as week as you think I am, I am probably just as strong as you, maybe more."

"Yea right."

"Do you really want to replay that little game we had today." she then stepped in front of him and once again there was a click and then another one. After kagome turned and started leaving every one once again looked shockingly at inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had to hold in his smirk.

she is stronger than she appears, maybe she might amuse me while im around. he then got up and left in a different path than kagome.

"Were the hell do you think your going!"

"Were ever I wish little brother." he then disappeared into the forest.

Kagome fallowed the screaming as she got closer she saw all kinds of mikos grabbing little children, and one caught her eye, there was rin, screaming over top of 12 other little kids, she was then taken away. Fast, kagome fallowed silently until she got behind a bush near the village. It was a small miko village surrounded by a strong barrier. Turning around to head back to camp to tell the others about what happened. As she walked she sensed something, stopping in her tracks she sniffed but didn't smell anything different, and sooner than the guy lurking in the shadows could think, he was pinned to the ground.

"Ya' know sesshoumaru, its rude spying on people."

"Indeed, but this sesshoumaru was not spying, that is below me, I was fallowing." she then smiled but it vanished as reality hit in.

"Uh, sesshoumaru, I forgot to tell u.."

"yes?" she then sat up and got beside him.

"The reason I left camp is because I heard screaming and when I went to the screaming, I saw rin and a whole bunch of little kids, there were mikos taking them away in there village which may I add well protected." she tensed when she saw anger flicker in his eyes.

"Yes that is the powerful miko village, musai, its told it kept kids there that were in danger." he then closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

"Well how do we get in there, because I want to rescue all the kids, they didn't look happy."

"You are the only one allowed in but first we must visit an old friend, he knows about the village.


End file.
